Such lifts have been known for some time in the prior art. Both underfloor lifting platforms and over-floor lifting platforms are known from the prior art. Underfloor lifting platforms usually have a piston arrangement with a first cylindrical piston which is mobile against a second cylindrical piston and activated by a hydraulic drive. Oil is normally used as a hydraulic medium in the prior art.
It is furthermore known from the prior art firstly to supply air to one of the pistons, for example the stationary piston, and in this way cause the hydraulic medium to be expelled from one area of the piston arrangement to another area thereof and thus achieve movement of the lifting platform. To move the hydraulic medium from one area of the piston arrangement to the other area, normally on an outer wall of the piston arrangement are provided valves and line connections which achieve this movement. These line connections are however partly susceptible to interference and secondly under some circumstances can hinder the mechanic in his work.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a device for raising objects which has greater reliability and user-friendliness. According to the invention this is achieved, for example, by a device according to the claims.